Slayer DC Season 5
E060 5 Sides Design: Daemon seeks revenge on Alexis for sending him to hell. After suffering torture from his demonic captors and escaping, Daemon enters the Pentagon to try and take on Alexis in her home base. A long fight takes place but Daemon is forced to give up and flee. E061 Visitation Design: Alexis heads to a crop circle site in the Midwest after a crop circle of an ancient alien symbol for the slayer is burnt into the ground. Once again, Alexis meets her secret alien allies who warn her of the very soon coming great war between Good and Evil. Daemon attempts to kill the aliens but they escape as Alexis takes him on for a fight once again. E062 Uprising Design: Recent and more frequent calls to respond to incidents of demon or vampire activity become a prominent problem. The forces of darkness seem to be growing in power. Alexis and partner Xander take on demons living in the subways of New York. E063 Warwick Design: Alexis is forced to return to upstate New York after activity spreads to a former Hell-mouth under Warwick, New York. The original slayer crew team up once again to shut down to gateway to hell before it opens up again. A military quarantine interferes and the slayers escape. A ghost town Warwick, like Sunnydale in 2003, collapses into the ground. E064 Riot Design: Demon attacks and vampires are spiking in activity and many cities around the world are noticing the growing dangers. Less fortunate nations fall victim to the forces of darkness faster than others. Washington DC faces an outbreak of vampire rioting and Alexis and the PCI must kill them off. E065 State of Emergency Design: The government declares a state of emergency as demon, vampire and monster attacks become a daily crisis all over the world. The slayers and PCI work to try an contain the crisis but it becomes uncontrollable. A last ditch effort by Willow to at least seal off the country from the activity partially works after Willow feeds off of Alexis' energy. The seal only lasts so long. E066 Immortal Kombat Design: During a slayer-PCI mission to help Angel and Buffy save Los Angeles from hordes of uber vampires and demons, Daemon makes an attempt to kill Alexis. Surrounded in a war zone full of vampires and demons, both Alexis and Daemon are forced to team up again to fight their way through the hordes and shut down a demon portal in downtown LA. E067 Wasteland Design: The outbreaks of portals and hell-mouths has resulted in mass deaths around the world. Countries are facing infestations of vampires never before seen. The PCI program activates as an international task force, with the aid of foreign militaries and responds to heavily infected cities. The entire slayer force and team is sent to liberate Paris, France. E068 Wasteland II Design: The continued battle in Paris, the rescue of French President and family and deployment of EMP and sunlight weapons to liberate the city. These battles will continue around the world. E069 Cleveland Design: Willow's seal spell fails and the former hell-mouth under Cleveland is live and kicking. Heading back to the United States, the slayers work to save the city, which like most major cities, are empty ghost towns. The massive hell-mouth is too much to handle and Cleveland is ordered to be leveled by a nuclear weapon. E070 London Design: The British city of London has been seized by vampires and reports of a death toll is climbing. Once again, the PCI and slayers are deployed to Europe to clear out vampires, uber vamps and assassin vampires. E071 London Bridge Is Falling Down Design: The sheer amount of vampires in London is overwhelming. British SAS join the slayers and PCI in a rescue mission of British Royalty but disturbingly it is too late. The Queen of England has been turned to a vampire and leads an ambush. Following long fights with vampires the teams retreat before EMP and sunlight weapons are deployed on London to vaporize the vampires. E072 Radioactive Paradise Design: Following two weeks of growing activity of dark forces worldwide, countries like China and Russia have resorted to deploying weapons of mass destruction to exterminate demon and vampire hordes and infected cities. The slayers are ordered to return home and try to maintain control of the homeland and are deployed to cities across the country to help military and police in fighting dark forces. E073 Just Die Alexis is sleeping on her couch in her apartment when her cell phone begins beeping. Rolling off the couch and onto the floor, in a tired voice, "Ouch." She gets up and looks at the phone, a text from Commander Walther says "get over here". She gets up grabs her stuff and leaves. Arriving at the PCI center, the place is in a panic as workers rush around as if something bad has happened. The main control room screen is laggy and the center's warning strobe lights are flashing. Alexis yelling at Walther, "What happened?!" Walther, "What's happening is that we are only more than a week away from December 21st and our satellites are failing. Some sort of solar radiation building up around the planet. Just to keep communications running we have planes up in the sky working as satellites. Most shit is switched over to radio transmission, which doesn't work well either. Surprised you got the text." Alexis, "What is it?" Walther, "Like I said, solar radiation and EMFs like we've never seen before." A scientist yells, "She's goin' down!!!" In space, a satellite begins to fall out of orbit and re-enters the atmosphere, crashing into the Atlantic Ocean. Walther, "There goes a satellite." Alexis confused, "Well.....what do I do?" Walther, "You are going to a PCI center in Hawaii, they have some problems to work out." Alexis, "Is air travel safe?" Walther, "Just go. It's a military plane." Alexis picks up Matt from school and has Giles watch him. She then boards a military jet and it takes off. At Shawn's apartment, he is playing video games online. Faith rushes in from work, "Turn on the news, now." She switches the TV and puts it on the news. A reporter, "What you are seeing right now is a live video feed from the International Space Station. We are not sure what to make of this but it is live. We haven't received any response from NASA or the government. This is unedited, live footage of what seems to be a large space craft." The grainy video footage shows in the distance a large space craft shaped object outside of Earth's atmosphere. Shawn, "Yo.....dude..... call Alexis." Faith, "I can't. Cell phones are down." Shawn and Faith look outside after hearing noise. People are packing up cars and leaving. Shawn, "That's not good. This is some Independence Day shit." Meanwhile, Alexis lands in Hawaii and rents a car, a white Subaru Impreza. She drives out to the PCI center branch and enters the building. The place, like in the Pentagon, is also a mess. A scientist walks up to her, "You must be Agent Perry. Sorry for the mess but we're having some problems here." Alexis, "I see. What do you need me for?" The scientist, "We have some possible demonic issues in a resort, at a mall and another in a church. We heard you are the best at this." "Okay then...." Alexis gets the information and heads out. Back in Washington DC, Giles watches the news. Matt is home, watching out the window as traffic builds up on the street as people pack up and leave. The news states more space craft have appeared in orbit. A NASA press conference begins. Shawn and Faith watch the conference on their TV. Alexis listens to it in her car on the radio. A NASA official speaks, "It is true what you have heard. At 1:35 this afternoon our systems detected a large object entering Earth orbit. The object has stationed itself about 700 miles from the International Space Station. We have lost contact with the ISS as of 7:00 this evening. This object appears to be a space craft of some sort, about 50 miles in diameter. More of these craft have appeared in orbit with smaller ones also stationed around our planet and near the moon. We have not had any contact by these craft and at this point have not acted in a aggressive manner. We know many people have begun to leave the major cities. We do not recommend this but ask you take care and caution when doing so...." Suddenly, behind Alexis' car, a speeding up revving sound is heard. A Hummer slams into the back of her car. "Son-of-a...." Looking into the rear view mirror, she can see the driver of the Hummer. His eyes flash a glowing red. Alexis slams on the gas, "Shit." She speeds up and drifts around a corner, tires screeching. The Hummer chases, Daemon behind the wheel. He clips the bumper of another car. Alexis speeds up onto the highway, swerving in and out of cars, Daemon following, ramming through traffic, causing one car to flip and roll a few times. Alexis continues speeding, passing a Hawaii State Trooper, who lights up and goes after her. Daemon comes up behind the police car and PIT maneuvers it and rolls it out of the way. Activating a hell-fire gun, Alexis fires out the window at the Hummer, leaving holes in the windshield and shattering the driver's side headlight. Alexis, "Shit!" She slams the brakes and swerves the car, which slides sideways into the back of a traffic jam. She recovers for a few seconds and sees Daemon's Hummer speeding up faster toward her car. She shoots out the back window and climbs out and jumps from the car as Daemon smashes into it. She runs out into a forest and keeps running. Daemon gets out of the Hummer and chases. Alexis eventually reaches the end of the forest and stops short, "Now what...." Ahead of her is a lava flow zone, mostly dried, solid rock now but underneath, still hot and flowing. Hearing Daemon get closer she decides to run out into the lava field, the rubber on her shoes begin to become hot and melt as she runs across the hot rock. Daemon stops at the field and smirks and starts walking into the field after her. Alexis runs but stops quickly. Ahead is a live lava flow, streaming down into the ocean in the distance. Daemon approaches, walking and then stops at a short distance, "Nowhere to go now. You sent me to hell. Now I'm sending you to burn too." He points at the lava. Alexis draws her gun and opens fire as he starts walking closer. Empty. The magazine drops and she reloads. She continues shooting into his face. He stops walking and drops to his knees. Then the bullets pop out from his head and it heals over. He looks up, eyes glowing neon red. Magazine drops and she reloads. He stands up before she can fire and grabs Alexis by the throat. Gripping tightly he pushes back towards the lava flow, "You die now..." She places the gun to his arm and fires several times, severing it. She runs with his arm and throws it into the lava. She gets a running start and jumps over the lava flow to the other side. Daemon looks at his stub. The bone slowly grows back. He smiles and waits. Alexis aims at him, waiting to shoot while he jumps across. His arm grows back and he starts walking upstream. She follows along. The heat on her feet begins to burn as the rubber has melted away. Then Daemon jumps. He lands on her side. She emptied her gun into him and puts it away. He walks toward her, bullets popping out of his chest and healing over. Backing away, she flings her hair-held blades into his chest and then takes out her double bladed switch blades and flings then, one stabbing into his neck, the other slashing his cheek. He pulls out the hair blades and drops them, then rips the switch blade out of his neck. The two begin fighting, martial arts. After a few minutes of fighting, Alexis flips Daemon down and her eyes glow white. He flips up as she releases an energy blast into the ground. He kicks her back and she cartwheels, grabbing her hair blades, flinging them into his head and neck. She runs up and kicks him in the face, stabbing the one blade through his head completely, now buried inside his head. She punches him over and over and over and then releases another burst of energy and he flies back, sliding almost into the lava flow. Worn out from the energy bursts, she crawls to him and tries pushing him into the lava. He stands up and picks her up. His eyes glow neon red. She charges up again and shoves him. She then kicks him and he falls back into the lava. He disappears in the flow. She drops down and sits, resting. Suddenly he bursts up, grabbing for her, demonically screaming and screeching. His body is burning away and deteriorating into a skeleton. She backs away as he sinks back in and disappears. She sighs relief and drops down, laying on the hot ground. "Ow.....ow....OW....damn..." she sits up as a helicopter hovers above, a state park police helicopter. E074 Prophecy Design: The final end of the world has arrive as God and his armies invade the planet. The aliens commence their attack against the forces of darkness, declaring war against God. The slayers fight the hordes of demons that rise from the once abandoned hell-mouths. Alexis and the PCI heads to the Mayan pyramid ruins where an ancient weapon is used by Alexis which sends a blast of supreme energy throughout the universe, eradicating all forces of darkness, killing all spirits, demons and monsters as well as collapsing all demon dimensions. Alexis is killed as a result of using her power. Alternate Ending: Alexis survives. Category:Slayer Darkness Conspires Category:Fan Fiction